Team Lolita
by TNM-Writer
Summary: Kakashi knew that Naruko was a very persuasive girl, she could talk anyone into anything if she tried. But this was a little much, and the other two actually seemed to be enjoying it. AU, Fem!Naru, One-shot, sasu-crossdressing.


**Title:** Team Lolita

**Summary:** Kakashi knew that Naruko was a very persuasive girl, she could talk anyone into anything if she tried. But this was a little much, and the other two actually seemed to be enjoying it. AU, Fem!Naru, One-shot

**(-)(-)(-)**

It was two weeks after Naruko, Sasuke, and Sakura became Team 7 under Hatake Kakashi that she realized that she and her team mates should be able to get along better than they were. Sure, she didn't like Sakura's fangirling ways, or Sasuke's emo moods, but when they were acting civil, they could get along.

And this was how she came up with the idea of her Team Bonding Operation. Plus, she really wanted a new pair of dolls, since Konohamaru and his friends didn't come enough. Though she may not act like it, Naruko absolutely loved Lolita fashion. She loved the frills, the petticoats, the lace, everything. But she told no one, kept it well hidden so that only Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Iruka-sensei and Hokage-jiji knew. Naruko wore the horrid orange jumpsuit so not to rouse suspicion.

It was actually really easy to convince Sakura to come and get a makeover. At least, after convincing her it wasn't a plot to get her precious Sasuke. The Uchiha boy was a bit harder, but after an hour of endless begging, he finally agreed. This was how they both found themselves at her apartment. Hokage-jiji had bought out three apartments for her, and she had knocked down the walls in between, giving her a very large home.

"Naruko, what's this make over about?" Sakura asked warily, peering around the apartment, while Sasuke nodded in silent agreement to the question.

"We don't get along that well, you see." Naruko explained. "And so I thought, if we all had different looks, we could, maybe, get along better. Be friends."

Sakura bit her lip, staring at their blonde team mate. "Well… As long as your not after Sasuke-kun… We could be friends."

Naruko smiled widely at her new friend. "Thank you, Sakura! And you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes!" Naruko clapped her hands in delight, in a rare sight for her team mates to see her girl-ier side. "Now, only six people, including myself, in Konoha know this about me, but your about to see it. Come on." She grabbed their hands, and pulled them into her Lolita Room.

Sakura gawked at the room. "Naruko, your into… into Lolita?"

Sasuke was just staring numbly. "Naruko… Is this something to do with our 'makeover'?"

"Yes, to both of you!" Naruko said happily. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun! And the look will work for you, Sasuke, because Uchiha's have these really feminine structures and features!" Then, she sighed. "If only we could get Kakashi-sensei to join us… Oh well."

Naruko quickly chose all of their new outfits, assuring her teammates that they would perfectly fine to fight in, she had enough to replace them if they got ruined. Then, she sat them both down at a vanity.

"I'm going to have to cut your hair, Sasuke." She told the dark eyed boy, and started snipping at his black locks. "There. Now, for your make up. You both don't need a lot, actually."

Then, she had them turn from each other and change, did her own make up and started changing, too. Once they were down, they turned to face each other.

"Kami, you both look amazing!" Naruko squealed, hand clasped together in front of her.

Sakura blushed, fiddling with her clothes. "I have to admit… This does feel amazing."

Sasuke was staring at a mirror, a slight blush adorning his cheeks. "I… I actually look…cute…"

Naruko's hair was done up in a side ponytail, the ends brushing her shoulder blades, a white ribbon tied to it with a big bow on top, two bangs framing her face. She had on light pink lip gloss. The petticoat dress she wore went half way down her thighs; they skirt was a dark pink, but the bodice was light pink, with short poofed sleeves. The hem of her dress was white lace, as well as the hem of her short sleeves. She wore knee high white socks and pink platform Mary Janes. Her Hitai-ate was tied around her waist. Her nails were painted pink.

Sakura's hair was loose, but smooth as silk, over her shoulders. Her bangs were combed back, held with bobby pins under a her Hitai-ate as a headband, just like before. She wore clear lip gloss. Her petticoat dress was white with a red hem, long sleeved, with red lace hem on her skirt, long sleeves, the petticoats red. A large red bow was attached to the back of her waist, and the Haruno family crest was a necklace. White socks that went halfway up her calves, and red platform Mary Janes. Her nails were pained red.

Sasuke's hair had been cut into a pixie cut with two bangs framing his pale face, with light red lip gloss adorning his lips. The hem of his black petticoat dress just reached his calves, and the petticoats were a dark blue, a dark blue lace adorning the hem of his black skirt, a dark blue bow attached to the each side of his waist. The sleeves were long, and about mid forearm, they became bells sleeved ruffles. A dark blue choker was around his neck, with the Uchiha crest hanging from it. He wore dark brown, lace up, knee high, platform boots with white leggings (though none could see it). His Hitai-ate was tied just under the bust-area.

All of their Kunai and Shuriken pouches were tied to their thighs under their dresses. Weapons were hid about them, too. They had tight shorts that only went a fourth down their thighs over their underwear, so to hide their respective parts should their dresses flip.

"Ooh, ooh!" Naruko suddenly said, suddenly grabbing three items. "Here, Sasuke, you get this one." She showed him the parasol.

The handle was black, and the actual parasol was dark blue ruffles.

"It works as an actual parasol." She demonstrated by opening it, and resting it against her shoulder to cover her. "But, if you do this." She pulled on the handle hard, and it pulled out to reveal a tanto blade connected to it. "You get a weapon!"

After putting the blade back in and closing it, she handed it to her male team mate, who held it softly.

"Sakura, this one is yours." Naruko showed her a silver bracelet with strawberry charms, twenty in total, ten red and five light pink and five white, connected to it. "You pulled the strawberries off and they're bombs; the red ones are explosives and the pink ones are smoke bombs and the white ones are flash bombs."

Sakura's eyes widened as she slipped on the bracelet.

"And this one is mine!" Naruko said, showing them the thick Uzumaki swirl necklace. "See, if I squeeze it, it shoots knock out poison!" She put it around her neck. "Isn't this awesome?"

"Thank you, Naruko!" Sakura said, wrapping her arms around her team mate in a hug. "This is amazing!"

"What Sakura said." Sasuke mumbled as he strapped the parasol against the back of his waist.

Naruko grinned. "Your welcome!"

**(-)(-)(-)**

Kakashi, per usual, was late. But when he got to their meeting spot, he stopped dead, dropping his Icha Icha book. Naruko, Sakura and Sasuke were dressed in their Lolita clothes, Sasuke had his parasol open, shielding himself from the sun. Sakura and Naruko were talking about how to hide weapons and such.

"May I ask why you are all dressed like this?" Kakashi asked, after picking up and dusting off his book.

"Naruko gave us all a make over, isn't it pretty?" Sakura squealed. "No one recognized us as we walked here, too! Only Konohamaru and his friends recognized Naruko!"

Of course, Kakashi thought. Naruko was behind this. He knew that Naruko was a very persuasive girl, she could talk anyone into anything if she tried. But this was a little much, and the other two actually seemed to be enjoying it.

"And what do you feel about this, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked desperately.

Sasuke peered up at him from under his parasol. "I am content."

Kakashi wanted to bang his head into a wall. Sure, all Shinobi had some quirks, but this only usually happened at Chunin or above. His team had to be the odd one, didn't it?

**(-)(-)(-)**

**This is my first Naruto fic, so I don't know if its OOC or not. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
